Vehicle transmissions, specifically planetary gear automatic power transmissions, typically have a park brake mechanism to resist the vehicle's natural tendency to roll down a sloped surface when the vehicle is in park. The contents of an actuable park brake generally include some sort of actuator guide.
Vehicles with complex non-traditional powertrains, like electromechanical vehicles, still require a park brake mechanism. However, the alteration of some components in the transmission may require the park brake and its complementary components to be altered as well. For example, some hybrid electromechanical transmissions require the use of two electric motors to supply power to the output shaft of the transmission. The two motors significantly increase the amount of packaging space needed for the transmission.